


My Love Letter To The Moon

by bardofapollo



Series: In Love With The Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic Writes Romance, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Poems, Moon, Other, Poetry, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: She is there.In the water and the air.And I can’t stop thinking about her.---ya boy march pines for the universe





	My Love Letter To The Moon

_Can you see her? **  
**_

_In the gentle silvery light that will never hurt your eyes,_

_Peeking out among the stars._

 

_Can you feel her?_

_In the kisses of the breeze,_

_From the heavens to the deepest valleys._

 

_Can you hear her?_

_In the soft footsteps around the house,_

_Trying to let you sleep._

 

_Can you smell her?_

_In the scent of old perfume,_

_On letters from a faceless lover._

 

_Can you taste her?_

_In the whispers on your lips,_

_Telling great secrets and beautiful lies._

 

_She is there._

_In the water and the air._

_And I can’t stop thinking about her._

 

_I don’t want to._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all, as usually please consider leaving me a tip if you enjoyed so I can keep doing what I love.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/marchdrain
> 
> Hope you're enjoying this new series of poetry <33


End file.
